Light Novel Volume 1
Light Novel Volume 1 is the 1st volume of the In Another World With My Smartphone light novel series. Chapters * * * * * * * Characters Debut *Touya Mochizuki *Elze Silhoueska *Linze Silhoueska *Micah *Sushie Ernea Ortlinde *Yumina Ernea Belfast *Yae Kokonoe *Kohaku *Alfred Ernes Ortlinde *God *Tristwin Ernes Belfast Short Synopsis Prologue God had stated the truth, the fact that he messed up and killed Touya. Touya calmly accepted it as the old man bowed down to him to apologize. God reveals that he killed Touya accidentally by throwing thunder down and sincerely apologizes again. God then implies that Touya is a bit too calm, despite the fact he is now dead. Touya responds to this by saying he still is having a hard time believing it but what done is done and there's really no reason to point fingers. God realizes and states that Touya is truly a wonderful person and says to forgive his carelessness. God asks Touya if there are any small favors he can grant him. It was a cellular telephone and to make it function in the world he was to be resurrected in. God says it is possible but there will be restrictions like no communication with just anyone, no texting, no internet, or posting to social media. God also tells Touya he'll link battery power to magic which will keep it from running out of power. Touya, confused by God saying magic asks him if people in this new world can actually use magic. God answers yes to this and says in due time he'll be able to use it as well. God gives Touya basic abilities a boost in order to prevent Touya from dying due to mere probability. God calls the boost a little present from him. God states he can't interfere with the lower world and should he need any advice, he can call him on his phone. God then smiles and says goodbye to Touya, who instantly passes out. Chapter I - In Another World Touya woke up on the outskirts of Reflet. Touya was immediately contacted by God, saying that he does not want to create a big commotion by transporting Touya into a town so he settled on transferring Touya outside the town. God also said that Touya can use the map on the phone to travel to the nearest town. After Touya's conversation with God, Touya settled on traveling to Reflet but he realized that he does not have any basic necessities. Suddenly, Touya noticed a carriage passing by. The carriage stopped with a moustached gentleman coming out of it, looking at Touya's clothes meticulously and immediately fascinated with it. The gentleman offered Touya to trade his clothes to the gentleman and in return the gentleman will offer him a new set of clothes, a ride to Reflet and sum of money. After three hours of travel, Touya arrived at the gentleman's shop in Reflet. Touya realized that he cannot read upon seeing the sign of the gentleman's shop. Touya also learned the name of the moustached gentleman is Zanac Zenfield and the gentleman's shop is Fashion King Zanac. Zanac paid Touya's clothes for 10 gold coins. Touya asked Zanac if Zanac knows an inn in Reflet and Zanac answered Silver Moon which is relatively near from his shop. Touya bids farewell to Zanac and he started to find the inn. Touya arrived at a place with a crescent moon on its sign and inferred that he had arrived at the inn. Touya entered the inn and met a pretty looking woman around 20 years old with red hair tied in a ponytail. Touya asked about the cost of stay per night and the woman answered that for one night with a meal included in the morning and evening is worth two copper coins. Since Touya does not know if it is cheap or expensive he asked the woman again about the nights that he can stay at the inn for one gold coin. The woman replied that he can stay for 50 nights with one gold coin. Touya then realized the worth of the gold coins and he paid for a month stay at the inn. The woman asked for Touya's name and he responded Mochizuki Touya. The woman thought that Touya's first name is Mochizuki and Touya corrected her. The woman asked Touya if he was born from Eashen due to the name and surname is reversed and Touya replied vaguely that he was born somewhere around that place. Touya ordered lunch to be delivered to his room and immediately he went straight to his room to rest for a while. After eating lunch, Touya bid farewell to Micah, the inn-keeper woman, and strolled in the town. While walking in the town, Touya observed that many people carry weapons from axes, knives, swords to whips. Touya began to ponder if he needs to buy a weapon and reminds himself that he needs to find a way to make money. As Touya's thoughts increases, he suddenly heard an argument off the main street towards the back alley. Touya's curiosity tingles and he decided to look. Upon entering the back alley, Touya saw four people, two man and two woman, quarreling at the end of the path. (to be continued) Chapter II - The More the Merrier! Double the Joy, Half the Sorrow Chapter III - The Crystal Creature Chapter IV - The Royal Family Interlude I - The Adventurers Interlude II - A Day in the Capital Afterword Trivia Media Counterpart Footnote: † - Partially Nonexistent - 50% or more story line is missing. Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Light Novel Volume